Sammy
by MasterBez
Summary: Laura is the best friend of Sam Evans. This is her story. Better than the Summary. Rated for 1 curse word. Soon to be two-shot :


**A/N:** Hi people! I randomly heard the song 'Sami' by Darren Criss and thought, "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if someone called Sam 'Sammy' and then fell in love with him and they were best friends?" And bada-bing bada-boom: A one-shot was born!

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish that I owned Glee, I do not. But bless Ryan Murphy for making it _and then_ allowing us to make Fan Fictions with it! Amen!

* * *

I sighed, pulling my bag farther onto my shoulder and walking slowly towards the choir room. I had to go to Glee Club practice. _Yay_. Things would definitely be awkward, but he wouldn't notice. I would be the only one most likely. You're probably confused. Let me explain.

I just _had_ to go and fall in love with my best friend. Except instead of what the song that he sang with that cheerio said, about being "Lucky" I was very unlucky.

In more ways than one, actually. One: My best friend/not-so-secret crush is in love with a _cheerleader_. Two: He has no intentions of ever liking me like that. And Three: I'm just an unlucky person. I fall a lot, lose thing more often than not, and get lost even more than that.

But any-who, I walked into the choir room to see him locking lips with that girl…

As you most likely have already figured out, my best friend is Sam Evans. More commonly known as _Sammy _to me.

I smiled remembering the past four months.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~SkipBackSkipBack~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Today was one of the very first days of school. As I walked through the halls I saw nothing new. Brittany and Santana were hanging out, Finn and Rachel were hugging, Jacob was going around with his camera doing his blog thing. I walked past the bathrooms to see Jacob getting Kurt getting slushied on film. I shook my head at the football players who did it. Would they ever grow up?

I went to my locker to put away all my stuff and turned to see a tall blonde with a Bieber haircut putting stuff into the locker next to mine. I guessed he was new and sighed inwardly. I get a new kid for a locker buddy. _Yay_.

I turned to look at him, "Hi," I said, "I'm Laura."

"Hi Laura!" He said brightly, "I am Sam. Sam I am. And I do not like green eggs and ham."

I laughed when he said that, "Well that's nice then. You new?" I asked, turning back to my locker.

"Yeah, I transferred from an all boys private school." He said grabbing more stuff and shoving it into his locker.

"You know, with organization like that you're going to lose things in there. Like a mastiff." I said gently pushing him to the side and setting up his thing a little more neatly.

He just nodded and put on a serious face, trying to hide his laughter. I just laughed at his expression which set him off laughing too.

While laughing I failed to notice the huge football player approaching us. Well, me. He came up and slushied me across the face. I gasped and tried to wipe it out of my eyes.

"Haha. Happy new school year loser!" I heard the unmistakable voice of Dave Karofsky say before I heard him walking off.

"Laura?" I heard Sam ask.

"Yeah?" I asked, grabbing my emergency slushy kit from my back pack, and taking out a hand towel to wipe off my face. I licked my lips. Blueberry. Nice.

"What just happened?" He asked slamming his locker shut and crouching down to where I was sitting.

"I just got slushied. It's a popular thing for the football players to do to us Gleeks. I wouldn't be surprised if they got you too because being new puts you down low on the 'Cool list'." I raised my hands to make quotes in the air when saying 'Cool list'.

"Oh. Well, before you go, do you know where the Spanish room is? It's my first period." Sam asked standing and puling me up.

"Really?" I asked before brightly saying, "Me too! I can change quickly and show you there! I'll be back in, like, two minutes. Don't go anywhere!" I said grabbing my stuff and running off to the bathroom. I cleaned up and changed quicker than ever before and ran back, panting a bit.

"You didn't make it." Sam said looking at his watch.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It took you three minutes and ten seconds to get back." He said grinning.

I realized what he meant and gasped with fake offendedness, "You doubt my skills? I usually take 15 minutes to get re-ready after a slushy-ing so 3:10 is quick for me."

He just smiled and asked, "So are we going to Spanish or what?"

"Oh yeah. Whoops. I forgot. Let's go!" I said grabbing his hand and running off towards the Spanish room.

This is where I first felt the tingly sensation from holding his hand, but back then I just thought I was holding his hand too tight so I loosened my grip but pulled him along the rest of the way, running right in.

"Hi Laura!" said.

"Hi Mr. Schue!" I replied, "This is Sam!" I added, and dragged him towards the middle of the classroom letting go of his hand and sitting down.

"Where do I sit?" Sam asked.

"Anywhere. I just happen to like the middle of the room." I said, although my voice was muffled after 'happen'. "GAH!" I said, pushing Sam off.

"You said anywhere!" He said, challenging me.

"Not on people!" I argued, "It's common sense!"

Just then Finn walked in and sat on my left, "Hey Laura," He said, waving.

"Hi Finny." I said still glaring at Sam.

Sam finally sat on my right and I stopped glaring.

Class went by quickly, it was just us catching up on each other's summer lives. I did find out that Sam and I have every single class together though.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~SkipSkip~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At lunch Sam sat with some football dudes while I sat with my glee friends. I sat there smiling, but not talking much.

"Laura, what turned you quiet? You're usually the loudest out of us apart from Rachel." Finn said. Curse him and his ability to notice thing normal people don't.

"Yeah Laura," Mercedes commented, "What gives girl?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to listen more I guess." I said.

They started talking again and risked a quick glance at Sam. He just happened to look up and smile at me. I smiled right back and went back to eating my pizza.

Unluckily for me, Mercedes happened to look where I did and saw him smile. She grinned at me and her eyes said _You __will__ tell me later._ I solemnly nodded and she just smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~SkipSkip~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mr. Schuester had told us in Spanish that we had Glee today and to tell anyone in the club who didn't take Spanish.

Just after our last period Mercedes dragged me to the bathroom to talk.

"Who is he?" She asked just before the door swung shut.

"His name is Sam and he has the locker next to me. We have the exact same schedule so I'm helping him learn the school so he know where to go." I said shrugging and trying to shove past her. No luck, she blocked me.

"You like him." It was a statement, not a question.

"Stop jumping to conclusions 'Cedes." I said, "I don't even know if we're more than acquaintances to him and I don't like him like that!" And with that I walked away and to the chorus room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~SkipForwardSkipForward~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This brings us to later, about a week to be exact.

I walked by the choir room to see the guys in there. I was going to enter but suddenly I stopped. Sam was there with a guitar. My eyes went large and I crouched down and pressed my ear to the door. He was singing 'Billionaire'!

Only three days before had we decided to become best friends. On that day he told me to call my mom and tell her I was going to be home late, because I was going to a friend's house. I did as told then followed him into his car, a dark blue Eclipse.

He had brought me to his house but we were the only ones there. He had me sit on the couch and went into the kitchen, bringing back two waters. We just talked for most of the time but about 10 minutes before he had to take me home he brought out an acoustic guitar and sat back down.

"What's your favorite song at this very moment?" He asked.

"Billionaire." I said quickly.

With that he started playing the familiar chords and started singing. My heart skipped a beat or two. His voice was like an angel. It was beautiful without being a girly kind of beautiful.

After he finished he told me not to tell anyone that he could sing so well. I was the first person outside of his family to know. I was honored.

This was the point at which I first fell head over heels for Sam Evans.

But back to the door.

When he finished they told him to show up to audition for glee club and he agreed.

I didn't realize he was coming to the door until it was too late.

He opened the door and almost stepped on me, and I squeaked.

"Laura? You were- You heard- What are you doing sitting in front of the door?" He stuttered.

I blushed and looked down, "I saw the guys and I saw you with a guitar so I sat down to listen. How come you were singing Billionaire though?" I asked.

"I was already thinking about when we finally became best friends and that was the first song to pop out of my mouth." He replied.

"But _why_ were you singing?" I pressed.

It was Sam's turn to blush now, "Finn heard my singing in the shower. In the locker room."

I laughed, "You sing in the shower too? I'm proud to say, and slightly appalled, that I found out that I had a good voice because I found my parents listening outside the bathroom while I was singing."

He laughed and the bell rang, I smiled and grabbed his hand to drag him off to US History(Bleck! XP) "C'mon Sammy!" I said, pulling him away.

"Oh, so I'm Sammy now? Yesterday was Sam I Am. What'll I be tomorrow? Harry Potter?" He asked jokingly.

"Nah. I think I'm gonna keep Sammy. It sounds better than Sam I Am and you're _definitely_ not Harry Potter." I said, giggling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~SkipForwardSkipForward~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We now skip to The week when our assignment was to do a duet.

A couple days before the assignment was given Sam called me up to confess some things and ask for my help.

"Her Laura?" He has asked.

"Yeah?" I replied, not really paying attention.

"Can you keep some secrets for me?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied, flipping to the next page in my book.

"First, I died my hair with lemon juice to seem like a surfer and make myself cooler." He said.

"You what?" I asked, Laughing slightly, "Why would you do that? Never mind, you told me that. But lemon juice? Really?"

"Yeah." He said. I could tell that he was blushing from across town. I laughed a bit more then let him continue, "Secondly, I-I need your help. I kinda like Quinn just a little bit." He was quieter for the second sentence.

I gasped, "Quinn? Really now Sammy? One: She's not looking for a relationship. Two: She's a dang cheerleader!" I yelled into the phone, I sighed and said, "I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?"

"I wanted to know what to do to win her over." He said, I just knew he had that cute but desperate look in his eyes.

"I don't know! Take her into the Earth-Science room and talk to her under the planets I guess." I said, "I have to go. Bye Sam." I said, hanging up. II held in the tears that threatened to fall though. Crying is for people who are genuinely hurt or sad or mad or happy. I was only a little upset.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~SkipSkip~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sang along quietly to Sam and Quinn's song. Why couldn't he sing that with me? A few stray tears escaped my eyes when they were done, but I pulled them off by saying how beautiful the song was and hugging Sam. I glared at Quinn when her back was turned. I so badly wanted to say, 'He's mine, bitch.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~SkipForwardSkipForward~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is where we get to the time we almost did "Rocky Horror"

I was so excited but that quickly faded when the good parts got taken. I had to be an extra background girl.

Sam called and told me about how happy he was with Quinn, and my heart broke just a little more.

I congratulated him and hung up to cry. I tried to stop but the tears just kept flowing.

This was the first time I really cried over Sam Evans

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~SkipSkip~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As much as I loved the shorts, I felt really bad for Sam and for that being his costume.

After he asked about a change of costume I put in, "Yeah . I know this is about pushing boundaries and all but we _really_ don't want to push that one." I remembered when Sam told me about how uncomfortable with wearing clothes that showed everything. I had agreed whole-heartedly, having seen too many things on the internet.

We both released a sigh of relief when Mr. Schue agreed, making eye contact and smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~SkipForwardSkipForward~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now we're back to where we started off.

I had planned for weeks for this. Taught myself the guitar chords, learned the song, prepared all I could. Now was the time to admit my love for Sam, through song.

I talked to and he said I could do it in the auditorium.

They all gathered in the seats and I walked onto the stage with my guitar, seeing Sam's expression of alarm mad me laugh because the last time he checked I couldn't play the guitar for my life.

I waved and said, "This song is for someone close to me." and I looked directly at Sam.

I took a deep breath and thanked myself for changing the lyrics to fit the situation.

_I've seen his face_

_I've heard his name_

_I've lost my place and he's to blame_

_I can't stand it_

_When I'm staring in his eyes_

_And he's not looking back_

_It's not a big surprise_

I sang with all of my heart.

_I've heard music,_

_I've heard noise_

_I wish that he could hear his voice_

_The way that I do_

_When I go to sleep at night_

_And dream my life away_

_But he's gone when I awake_

Everyone looked around, trying to figure out who it was, but they didn't need very long after the next lines.

_Sammy, Sammy_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me?_

They all looked at Sam in surprise, apart from Mercedes, since I had told her my plan.

_The way his hair falls in his eyes_

_Makes me wonder_

_If he'll ever see through my disguise_

_And I'm under his spell_

_Everything is falling_

_But I don't know where to land_

_He just knows where he is_

_But he don't know who I am_

I was near tears but I kept going.

_Sammy, Sammy_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me?_

_I see you singing on that stage_

_You look just like an angel_

_And all I do is pray_

_And maybe someday _

_You'll hear my song_

_And understand that all along_

_There's something more that I've been trying to say_

_When I say_

A few tears escape my eyes as I see him get up and go out of the door.

_Sammy, Sammy_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me?_

_What you're doing to me_

_Sammy, Sammy_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me?_

_What you're doing to me_

Just as the song ended I felt arms around my waist. I looked behind me to see Sammy holding me close. A tear or two of happiness escape my eyes when I see his face looking down at me.

He let go and I pulled the guitar off and turned around to hug him. I looked up and he leaned down, the moment our lips met it was like fireworks were being set off on a roller coaster in a spaceship going back into orbit. And even THAT is short of what it was. It was like our lips matched perfectly. Like we were made for each other.

"You know how long I've been wanting to do that?" I asked after we parted.

"How long?" He asked, obviously in a complete bliss.

"Since that time when you sang Billionaire when we were on your couch," I replied.

"You wanna know how long for me?" He asked in return.

"Sure." I replied.

"Since that time I saw you with blue slushy all over your face. I just wanted to lick it all off." He stated, grinning like an idiot.

I looked at him in awe, "But what about Quinn?" By this time the rest of them had left to leave us alone.

"Merely a distraction. I told her about the crush before she agreed to go out with me. She figured it was for my rep. But this was when I thought you'd never love me. When I was singing 'Lucky' with Quinn I felt like bursting into tears since I was so unlucky to be in love with you." He said, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Those tears after you two sang that song were of sorrow from not having you." I stated hugging him closer.

"I love you Laura Burby. I always have and I always will." He said sitting down on the stage and pulling me onto his lap.

"I love you, Sam Evans. I will forever hold you near and dear to my heart." I said, sitting up to reach his lips. He leaned down a bit and our lips met once again. I thought that I would never tire of that wonderful feeling.

This is the point where I got my happy ending and my new boyfriend Sammy.


End file.
